


Slice

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jong n taem argue about whether pumpkin pie or pecan pie is bestwarnings: food, cursing





	

“Okay, literally, _fuck you._ ” Taemin points his spatula threateningly at Jonghyun across the bar.

Jonghyun sips his coffee calmly, dismissing Taemin’s insult completely.

“ _Jonghyun,_ ” Taemin flips a pancake, “You can’t just ignore what I’m saying.”

“Why not? You’re being pretty fucking ridiculous right now.”

“Ridiculous? I’m being _ridiculous_?” Taemin viciously opens the bottle of syrup, “There’s no way in the _world_ that pumpkin pie is better than pecan. _You’re_ the ridiculous one.”

“Okay, first off,” Jonghyun slams his mug onto the bar counter, “Some people are allergic to nuts.”

“But no one we know is!”  
“Secondly, pecan pie has a disgustingly grainy, hard texture. And whatever filling they mix in with the pecans is bullshit.”

“It is not-”

“Pumpkin pie is a family friendly, perfectly seasonal, consistently crowd-pleasing dessert. That’s all I’m saying.” Jonghyun scoots his barstool forward and straightens out his pajama pants.

“Oh my god,” Taemin slaps the pancakes onto their plates before sliding them to their respective places on the breakfast bar, “Pumpkin pie is fucking _baby food_ in a _graham cracker crust!_ ” he screeches.

“Your primitive opinion doesn’t matter to me. We are not bringing pecan pie to Thanksgiving and _that’s that_.”

Taemin groans and sits at the bar beside Jonghyun.

“Fine, but we are _definitely_ baking gingerbread for Christmas.”

“ _Gingerbread?_ ” Jonghyun chokes on a bite of pancake, “Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
